Another Genius in the TARDIS
by wholock1003
Summary: Chapter 1 in the new fan fiction Another Genius in the TARDIS Sherlock is the Doctor's new companion! Will the two geniuses agree and work well together or will it all fall apart?
1. Sherlock's POV

I run outside, hearing a strange noise that I couldn't figure out which irritated me. I look around and see almost nothing out of place. Almost nothing. There's a strange police box now outside flat 221b that has appeared to have...crashed. From where? Where did it come from? I try to deduce it Think, Sherlock, think!

"That's not right," I whisper.

Strange, the inside is bigger than it is on the outside. Even stranger, there isn't even a phone in sight.

"What place in the world is this thing from!" I scream just a little too loudly because whoever or whatever owns this thing emerges covered in...butterflies!?

"Excuse the butterflies," a strange old looking gray haired man in his fifties says. He seems a bit older than he looks though.

"What is this thing? What technology does it use? Where is it from, and who exactly are you!? If your even human that is."

"This is the TARDIS. She uses a chameleon circuit, and we are from Galifrey. I'm the Doctor by the way." the strange man seems to be hallucinating according to his answers.

"Doctor what!? Your a mad man in a blue box!" I say and realize he has a peculiar object and he's waving it at me.

"Not a zygon, nor is he the master... he must be human" he says still waving the peculiar object at me, and almost ignoring I'm standing right in front of him.

"What is that glowing thing your waving at me? Can you answer my other question too?"

"Oh! Yes, sorry! This is my sonic screwdriver and it's just the Doctor. Most people call me Doctor Who."

"Why are you waving it at me!?" I say thinking that Galifrey is the most peculiar place on earth.

" It tells me if your human or not... when I can't tell that is." what else would I be besides human something tells me I just met an alien.

**** Thank you to Geekygirl0629 for helping me come up with the name and the first paragraph! :) I will post each chapter as soon as it is completed!****


	2. The Doctor's POV

That earthling has no common sense he tried to give me bacon with eggs. Who eats that!? Boy is this planet odd.

"So what country is Galifrey in?" he acts like earth is the only place he's every been. Then again the oxygen level is rather high here, possibly he needs just this amount of oxygen to live. Earthlings are rather strange just curious about everyone and everything. Hmmm... maybe he doesn't realize I'm not an earthling.

"Galifrey isn't on this rather strange chunk of rock. I happen to live on a less rude planet. Now if you'll excuse me I must go find my recipe for fish sticks and custard. Oh.. I just hope it isn't in the pool again it's very hard to read when the paper is wet." I hope I didn't hurt his feelings earthlings are way more emotional than time lords. I must learn to think before I speak on this planet.

"So I was right you are an alien!" the rather rude earthling keeps following me. He is like a pet starwhale as a baby always following you around.

"Rude! If you want to label me like that I prefer time lord." These earthlings get ruder by the second it's rather annoying.

He brings me into a rather odd place and he goes into a little room without completed walls with a toilet in it... once again odd. It Does have mirrors though.

"STILL NOT GINGER!" I think that may have been a little too loud because the earthling finally decided to explain who he is to me.

"Quiet down Doctor. Listen I'm Sherlock Holmes I don't appreciate people who draw attention to me. I live in flat 221b which just so happens to be behind your TARDIS. Bacon is NOT poison to us 'earthlings', we actually eat it at any time of the day even though it's for breakfast. We need to find my colleague Mr. Watson. Now may we please leave?" he acts like I'm stupid.

I wonder if he would travel with me when the TARDIS is fixed. I wonder why she (the TARDIS) brought me to such a odd place.


End file.
